


King of Hearts

by BashJackie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation(?), Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Kwit Trappola reigned Heartslabyul with an iron fist- Staining the rule-abiding dormitory with his sinful colours. Little did he know, the appearance of his Queen would very soon pull the rug out from beneath him(Side story to the Delirious Series, focusing on Kwit Trappola)
Relationships: Ace Trappola’s Older Brother/Cater Diamond, Ace Trappola’s Older Brother/Che’nya, Ace Trappola’s Older Brother/Riddle Rosehearts, Ace Trappola’s Older Brother/Trey Clover, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Cherry Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Imma make this a one shot
> 
> Also me: hahahaha multichapter mess go brrr
> 
> SO GUESS WHO DECIDED TO MAKE A CLUSTERFUCK OF A STORY!! THAT’S RIGHT!! MEEEEEE!!
> 
> Here’s the story of Kwit Trappola that I promised. No idea how many chapters there would be, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though unbeknownst to both Trey Clover and Kwit Trappola, the king was going to meet his Queen very soon- And he would find himself getting ripped off the very throne he sat on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! A little introspective into Trey and Kwit’s relationship  
> Enjoy!! (*≧∀≦*)

He tasted like cherries.

The overwhelmingly sweet flavour that penetrated the senses, further accentuated by sugary lips, _dominated_ any battle it had whenever it danced with another’s tongue. The cacophony of his moans and praise muffling themselves behind sealed lips, his words had gone unheard in favour of a luscious cry for more. Kwit Trappola was beautiful, in more ways than one. Piercing scarlet orbs as fiery as the sun, with the curve of his left eye framed by a large painted heart that signified his addiction to love and anything related. He had an affinity for all things sweet, and relished in plucking his favourite cherries out of a cute boy’s mouth. He was the personification of lust, oozing sex appeal with every sway of his hips and featherlight touch of his clever fingers. The school, excluding the second years and above in his kingdom of love (and some exceptional outsiders), was unaware that they hosted such a man. Trey had stepped into the school unknowing of the dangers his dormitory had held, and had fallen for the king hook, line and sinker.

At least he wasn’t the only one. Turned out, Kwit did engage some of the first years that caught his fancy, though the chances were rare. Trey was just one of them, as Kwit had enjoyed his more mature appearance and wanted to tear down his responsible personality. He was a fool, seduced by the prospect of being alone with the titular man, having been asked by his childhood friend-cum-crush to ‘scout’ for him (whatever that meant) before he entered the school. Within the first half an hour of their little tryst, they already had their bodies tangled- With Trey balls deep inside his senior while getting encouraged by nails scratching down his back. 

Fast forward to the present- Trey had found himself in the position of Vice Dormitory Head, handling whatever affairs Kwit didn’t want to concern himself with. An incredible feat, still being a first year, but Kwit’s previous vice-head hadn’t taken the news too happily. He had challenged the king, and was promptly forced to his knees under the powerful barrage of Kwit’s magic. The man may be all sweet words and sex appeal, but he could be a tyrant when he wanted to.

And now, Trey was looking at the two of them, curled up in the dormitory head’s king sized bed and snoozing away. In Kwit’s words, sex was always better after a good fight, and it seemed that his ex-vice dorm leader agreed with the sentiment. Trey couldn’t count how many times he caught a stranger in Kwit’s bed, but who was he to judge? The three of clubs placed down the stack of papers in his hands at the third year’s desk, sitting down before the burgundy marble table. The sound of a quill scratching against paper filled the room, masking the soft noises that the two sleeping bodies in the bed made. 

“You feline fur-strated?”

Only one person would talk in such an annoying manner. Che’nya materialised himself before Trey, knocking a good chunk of the paperwork off the table with his tail. The crash of the papers caused the man in Kwit’s bed to jolt up. It seemed like he wasn’t a local of the Rose Kingdom, as a floating cat-boy was enough to scare him into fleeing the room. Kwit groaned at his sudden lack of body warmth, groggily rolling over and meeting eyes with Che’nya. The third year smirked lazily, and the intruder let out a pleased purr.

“Mornin’ love~”

“It’s 9PM.” Trey’s tone of voice came out more jaded than he intended, and Che’nya giggled at the way the three of clubs scrunched up his face in sudden regret. Reluctantly pulling himself out of the comfortable embrace of the bedsheets, Kwit languidly strode over to his vice dorm leader- Pecking Che’nya on the cheek before he kissed Trey’s earlobe.

“Hard at work again? I wish you’d put the same amount of energy in _fucking_ me.” Crude as ever, Kwit laughed- The sound so pure and melodious it was a miracle that it came out from his mouth. Trey flinched as Kwit flicked at his neck with a wet tongue, Che’nya laughing cheekily at the way the boy swatted at his senior indignantly. Mentally, Trey had wished for the same thing that Kwit had verbalised, except the statement was reversed. He wished that Kwit would put the same amount of effort in his work as he did with his sexual escapades. Don’t get him wrong, Kwit was an excellent leader- Intellectual, full of love, and too charismatic for his own good- but it was just that sloth had prevented him from bothering with the small, yet usually very important, details written in the fine print of official papers.

“The first years’ ceremony is going to happen soon. Please be more interested in the event.” Kwit glanced over at Trey, who was wiping the dirt off his spectacles with his shirt. The naggy side of Trey was slightly grating, yet it was also what made him the perfect card soldier for mundane work.

“I am interested, really...” The last part of his sentence went unsaid, but the three boys in the room all knew how it would’ve ended. Kwit was expectedly the most excited to see the new students, or as he called them, _unbloomed rosebuds_ or _soldiers in training_.

“Oh, and are you attending the unbirthday party tomorrow evening?” Unlike the dormitory heads of the past, Kwit preferred to host the historical party in the later parts of the day rather than the morning. Nobody got on his case, as there was not a specified time to when the party was to be held and he too stuck to the more iconic rules- Such as painting the roses red or ensuring there was a sleepy doormouse in the teapot. There was also a another reason that went unsaid on why the students of Heartslabyul overlooked his strange decision, one that most first years excluding a handful of them were aware of.

Once the party was seemingly concluded, the innocent first years would be ushered into bed by delegated seniors as the rest of the group devolved into pure degeneracy. Trey had been tricked into staying behind when he was requested to help some of his seniors clean up the party’s mess, and had been throughly scandalised when the depravity began. Dancing obscenely, lips locked in passionate kisses, absolutely shameless public fucking for all to see- The Queen of Hearts would’ve been rolling in her grave. It seemed that his shock was unwarranted though, as some of the other first years joined in quick enough or easily caved to their elders’ invitations. One of them had even whipped out his phone and played as an unofficial photographer slash videographer, though the boy himself avoided directly partaking in the mess. Cater Diamond was warned to not post or leak any of the contents he had taken that night, but Trey still made an effort to stay out of his phone’s line of sight anyways.

Speaking about Cater, he was probably the only first year that actually rejected Kwit’s advances. Deep in his heart, Trey secretly wished that he had the boy’s strength to stand against the full assault of Kwit Trappola’s charm. He was also a boy that knew of Che’nya’s illegal visits, having walked in on a three way between the cat, Kwit, and Trey himself. Kwit had intended to make it a foursome, but Cater had just laughed and vacated the room promptly.

“Hello? Earth to Trey, darlin’?”

Trey snapped out of his trip down memory lane with Kwit’s voice at his ear and Che’nya’s paws at his crotch. He pushed away the cat’s grubby hands and got an indignant whine in response to the action. He turned around and met the eyes of the dormitory head without hesitation, losing himself in the clarity of the ruby orbs. Tearing himself away from the feeling known as desire, he slipped his magic pen out of his pocket and gave it a wave. After the papers flew around and stacked themselves on the desk neatly, Trey pushed a small portion of it to his dorm head.

“C’mon, love. We have work to do.”

Kwit grumbled, but grabbed a paper nonetheless, Che’nya flew behind him and rubbed at his shoulders, with Kwit falling for the distraction far too eagerly to be unintentional. Trey sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the two played with each other. Sometimes, he wondered who was the older one amongst them. A sudden yank of his wrist sent him tumbling into Kwit’s arms, who toppled down onto his soiled bed gleefully. Che’nya disappeared before rematerialising himself behind Trey, rubbing his lower back with his soft tail. Trey sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, but did not resist- Because the man known as Kwit Trappola was still his king, and he was nothing but a lowly Card Soldier who served his heart.

Though unbeknownst to both Trey Clover and Kwit Trappola, the king was going to meet his Queen very soon- And he would find himself getting _ripped off_ the very throne he sat on. 


	2. Unbirthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not scheming anything.”
> 
> The sensual curve of his scarlet lips told Che’nya that Kwit was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this story turned more Trey-centric than I intended AHAHAH!
> 
> Things are getting interesting~ ･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+

Warm treats on a rainy day did wonders for the body, and Trey was no exception to the magic that hidden itself inside the fruity delight- A delectable slice of cherry pie that sat innocently on a small paper plate. Although Trey found it difficult to praise Kwit on the many things he had done, baking was one thing that the boy could commend about the dormitory leader. Being part of a family bakery would naturally turn one into a baker at heart, and Trey could say that Kwit’s hand-made cherry pies were on par with most professionals.

The patter of the rain hitting the leaves of the rose bushes was loud, but it was drowned out by the raucous sounds of a party. Heartslabyul was in full swing, with drinks and other miscellaneous items getting hurled about in the rose garden- Students _blatantly_ disregarding the rain that drenched their clothes. Lovemaking couples with a sense of self-preservation ducked away behind any sort of cover to avoid the warfare, while others plainly ignored the chaos that occured around them whilst they fucked. Trey was inside the dormitory, standing at the covered balcony of one of its many rooms- Nibbling at the sweet pie that he snagged at the Unbirthday Party before absconding from the situation. Apparently, some idiot decided to start a food fight which escalated into the _pandemonium_ that was currently occurring, and to make matters worse it started to rain as well. Even better, Trey could’ve swore that Kwit was said idiot who started the _whole_ thing- Just like the _responsible_ dormitory head he was. According to Heartslabyul history, some unlucky dorm heads had full years where no Unbirthday parties were held, but Trey was starting to think that they were the lucky ones instead.

The scarlet door behind him swung open and elegant footsteps made themselves heard. The gentle tapping of sneakers against the marble floor came closer and closer- Light, like a ballerina, yet having the spring of a cheerful youth. Trey deduced the identity of his visitor without turning around, knowing such carefree yet controlled steps belonged to only one person. Cater walked next to the cross-legged Trey sitting at the balcony’s sofa, sweeping his hair back as he sat beside the three of clubs with the finesse of a dancer. The sound of the rain and the voices of the students filled the silence between the two boys, with the occasional noise of shuffling from Cater fidgeting in his seat.

“Not joining the party? Is it too wild for widdle Trey-kun?” Despite not joining the party himself, Cater asked the question- In a playful tone, nonetheless. ”They’re playing suck and blow, except when you drop the paper you gotta blow the person instead of kiss ‘em.”

Cater’s laughter was _adorable_ , as if he was laughing at some innocent joke instead of something so _crude_. Trey couldn’t quite understand the strange boy, as Cater could be the epitome of beauty in some situations but the polar opposite in others. Other than that, he was generally a sweet person, except for the occasional time when he opened that rosy-tinted mouth of his and the vulgarity of the street came pouring out. When Trey did not respond to the boy’s question, Cater pouted at the silence he received as an answer. The four of diamonds then scooted closer and rubbed Trey’s clothed thigh with a soft, skilled hand. The boy’s loose sleepwear pants didn’t leave much to the imagination, only serving the function to cover his more private regions. Cater snatched up Trey’s slice of pie (Trey lamented the loss of his snack) and took a nice _big_ bite, before placing the plate beside himself and moving a hand to slowly undo Trey’s pants. 

“I thought you didn’t like sex...” If anyone had the strength to reject Kwit Trappola, Trey would’ve automatically assumed that they were disinterested in the sexual parts of life. Having Cater Diamond rubbing at his clothed cock was surprising, and Trey was starting to wonder if it was just the humidity of the rain that was getting to his head. 

Well, not like this was the _first_ time.

“No, stupid, you’re just special to me!” Cater cooed in response as he slid his hand down Trey’s pants, freeing his half-hard cock from its clothed prison. “You’re the only one I do this with, so feel honoured!”

When Trey rolled his eyes, Cater had smiled so beautifully that Trey’s breath was caught in his throat. After a brief pause, the four of diamonds’ hand got to work. Grasping the shaft gently, featherlike fingers danced over the sensitive skin as he began to slowly rub. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“What-?”

A thumb pressed against the tip of his sensitive member, rubbing small circles around the urethra.

“Oh.”

“Fufu... You’re so amusing, Trey-kun~” Cater’s forefinger stroked up and down the shaft languidly, wrenching out a shaky exhale from Trey. Producing a small vial of scented oil from his pocket, Cater slathered a generous amount onto his palm before returning it to the now hard cock. “I really love doing it with you, though I wonder-“

“-Do you find me more beautiful than that _childhood friend_ of yours?” 

Trey sometimes regretted telling Cater about the existence of Riddle, as the boy proved to be sharper than he looked and deduced that Riddle held the key to his heart. Trey didn’t believe anyone else in the world could be more beautiful than his strawberry-haired childhood love, but he already decided to leave Cater with the benefit of doubt. Cater seemed to enjoy saying such meaningless things, and was quick to drop the subjects once there wasn’t a response. As predicted, Cater went silent after not getting an answer- Jerking the cock in his hand with an increasing amount of aggression. He slid off the couch, kneeling before the three of clubs and sealed rosy-coloured lips over the head of the member.

The rhythmic bobbing of Cater’s head sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout Trey’s body- Especially with the violent, and calculated, suction force that was coupled with the clever ministrations of a trained tongue. Trey averted his eyes when Cater cheekily looked up at him, his emerald eyes ablaze with lust and arrogance- Lips glistening with saliva as sugary sweet as the cherry pie he just ate. Trey was relieved that it was raining heavily, as the last thing he needed to risk was having one of the students overhear him. Most, if not all, of the seniors were fooling around in the Unbirthday Party while people his age slept to the white noise of the rain. What was concerning was that it seemed like Kwit had escaped the mayhem that he himself had started, and Trey had no idea where the man was. He would’ve continued pondering the whereabouts of his dormitory head when a harsh nibble on his cock snapped him out of his reverie. 

“Sorry, love, I was distracted.” Cater didn’t look amused, but nevertheless casted his eyes downward and continued his ministrations. He moved his head forward, sliding the hard dick further down his throat while he made swallowing motions. His tongue rubbed the length of the cock, swirling around its girth and pressing against the glands of the tip. In his heart, Trey wondered if Kwit knew how well Cater could give head- Considering he was the lucky one amongst them to be sleeping with the four of diamonds. Trey did not know why the boy had chosen to lay with him and not Kwit, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“If you’re gonna keep getting distracted, _Cay-kun_ isn’t gonna continue this~!” Cater pulled himself off the cock and pouted as cutely as he could to Trey, glaring up at him with annoyed and slightly offended eyes. Despite his bold proclamation, the boy’s mouth was replaced by his hand again- Erratically jerking the member while thumbing at the tip. Trey couldn’t help but laugh upon seeing Cater’s face, though that laughter was cut off when the door opened behind them.

“ _Ooh la la_ , if it isn’t my favourite darlings~” Speak of the devil and he comes knocking. Kwit walked towards the two boys, with Cater having smiled charmingly at him and waving before continuing to pleasure the cock in his mouth. Kwit dropped down on the now-empty spot beside Trey, with the same carefreeness that rivalled Cater’s own, but with a more regal finish as he actually bothered to conceal the ‘thump’ sound of his body meeting the cushioned sofa. Capturing Trey’s mouth with his own, a dexterous tongue found its way into the familiar cavern and began exploring, tango-ing with its favourite dance partner residing in there. The overwhelming sensations of being kissed and receiving fellatio was too much for Trey, and he found himself _finishing_ in Cater’s awaiting mouth.

Tearing his mouth away from Trey and pulling Cater up by his hair, Kwit kissed the boy before he could swallow- Some of the fluid spilling out of his lips before getting licked up eagerly. The sight was mesmerising, and _arousing_ \- The two _gorgeous_ young men tangled together in a heated kiss as they explored each other intimately. When they pulled away, a trail of saliva and semen connected their mouths, both their handsome faces flushed as pink as their lips. Before Kwit could do anything else however, Cater pulled himself back and danced away from Kwit’s last ditch attempt to grab him.

Cater laughed at Kwit’s pout, and Trey found himself chuckling as well. Tucking himself back in his pants, Trey finished off his pie before standing up- ready to hit the sack. Cater skipped over to him, kissing him on the lips one last time before striding towards the door. He turned back, throwing a glance at Trey before smiling cheekily.

“In a few days, we’re going to be welcoming the new first years, right? I hope I can see that _childhood friend_ of yours.”

Suddenly, Trey found himself feeling _immense_ ire at the four of diamonds- Who already shut the door behind him. Kwit’s surprised eyes was almost painful to look at, and Trey tried to make an escape before questions were asked. Unfortunately, Kwit had no intention of letting him run until his curiosity was sated, hand shooting out at breakneck speed and grabbing his junior’s sleeve. 

“You didn’t tell me you have a childhood friend!” Trey quickly decided that he shall not answer any questions that Kwit had in regards to Riddle, hoping that he’d drop the interrogation quickly. Unlike Cater however, Kwit was the type to keep pushing to get answers. Hell, maybe he should risk giving him brain damage and just knock him out cold in a bid to make him forget. Kwit didn’t seem like he wanted to relent, but Trey wasn’t in the mood to answer his question. Prising the dormitory head’s hand off his sleeve, Trey quickly escaped the balcony- shutting the door and making a beeline for his room. The slam of the door was louder than he intended, and it made him cringe- Thank god to the rain which masked most of its volume. He could hear Kwit’s protests from outside, but he ignored them and quickly vacated the premises. Once the door to his room was locked behind him, Trey was about to go yell at Cater (who happened to be his roommate) but instead found the boy fast asleep in his bed.

Trey decided the scolding could wait. Right now, he just needed to try and predict what Kwit was going to do next. 

—————

“He’s a real sweetheart fur real! I’m not kitten around!” Che’nya stretched out on the sofa, blatantly lying about the temperament of his childhood friend. His head rested comfortably on Kwit’s lap, purring at every touch and scratch behind his ears. Kwit had a contemplative expression that made him look handsomely regal, and Che’nya knew that the expression meant _trouble_. 

Kwit could tell easily that this ‘Riddle Rosehearts’ boy was a troubled person, a stickler for rules with a strict personality. He now could guess why Trey would refuse to tell him about his childhood sweetheart, as the boy knew him far too well to know that their meeting would spell trouble. After all, there was nothing more that Kwit _loved_ to do than to tear down the moral barriers of people like Rosehearts and drag them down a path of degeneracy. 

It was the very reason why he began sleeping with Trey in the first place- He wanted to break down the three of clubs’ serious and responsible personality, and he was proud to proclaim that he had _succeeded_.

“What could mew be pawssibly scheming meow?”

The gears in Kwit’s mind were already moving, and he realised that a devious smirk had found its way to his face. His fingers danced over Che’nya’s hair, stroking and scratching the cat affectionately- relishing in the pleasured mewls of the cat boy. Che’nya flipped around to lie on his back instead, looking up at the _dangerous_ expression of the Heartslabyul king.  


“I’m not scheming anything.”

The sensual curve of his scarlet lips told Che’nya that Kwit was _lying_.


	3. Blooming Rosebud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twinkle in those scarlet orbs was one of a predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be busy for awhile now, but not to worry! Updates are just gonna be slower (and maybe shorter), so I hope you can bear with me!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter~!!

The devil lay behind him, his reddish-orange hair framing his face like an ironic halo. _‘Pay no heed to temptations, you are not a fool.’_ Trey’s rationality had reminded him, successfully convincing him to turn his head back towards the only mirror in the room. The sacred welcoming ceremony was going to happen tonight, and it was compulsory for all seniors to keep up their appearance- Well, It wasn’t explicitly stated, but it was the general consensus that all (hopefully) seniors intended to uphold. Pulling the silver comb through grassy locks, familiar cold hands placed themselves at Trey’s hips- Stroking his Adonis belt gently, almost lovingly. Reflections of the piercing scarlet eyes seduced glittering golden ones through the mirror. Despite his disheveled appearance, Kwit’s sinful charm was simply accentuated by said messiness- A feat that only _he_ could to pull off flawlessly. Yanking his pliant vice-head back to bed was an easy task, fingernails raking through soft emerald hair that was ruffled from their previous lovemaking. A wet tongue drew a line up Trey’s hickey-ridden neck, deliberating where should be the next unfortunate place to leave a love bite. The soft sigh that escaped Trey’s lips when his indulgent senior began softly sucking on porcelain skin was sweeter than any choir of angels- Kwit would never tire of hearing his favourite boy _sing_.

“The ceremony is going to start in an hour.”

“Well congrats! You’re finally going to be a senior!”

The three of clubs gently pushed off his reluctant dormitory head, but the firm grip on his hips kept him in place. A chaste kiss on the forehead was assurance enough to the man that he didn’t intend to head anywhere for the time being, and the possessive grip loosened a minuscule amount. Pushing his ruby red lips against Kwit’s own was pure bliss, and Trey allowed himself to indulge for a brief second before tearing himself away- Ignoring the indignant whine from his naked bedmate. Kwit slid back under the covers of the bed, exaggerating his unhappiness as he turned away. Slipping out of bed and letting out a sigh of annoyance, Trey turned around. He was going to have to drag Kwit out sooner or later, no matter the cost.

_Big_ mistake.

He was going to hell. The ceremony was in an hour, and Trey was already dressed for the most part- Not including the ridiculously complex ceremonial cloak. He mentally slapped himself for not forcing his dormitory head to get dressed when he himself did, as now the handsome young man was blinking up enticingly at him- And god if Kwit wasn’t the most _sexiest_ thing when he did that. The sensual curve of his naked back peeked out from under the heavy silken blanket, his exposed pristine porcelain skin looked absolutely delectable. Elegance and beauty oozed from his perfect form, and would probably be capable of making even swans turn their heads away in shame. Half-lidded scarlet eyes met sharp golden ones, and the ghost of a smile danced across his rosy-red lips. A hand reached out lazily to the boy before him, demanding, yet gentle. Trey felt the bed sink beneath his weight when he sat down, intertwining his calloused fingers with bony ones. The three of clubs leaned down and pressed a kiss against his king’s ear, a hint of his tongue flicking out briefly before retreating back into his mouth.

“Stay...” Kwit’s straightforwardness was something that Trey adored yet cursed simultaneously- How was he supposed to reject that plea? There was a hint of haughtiness in Kwit’s voice, yet a _pleading_ undertone masked by a burning hot pride that rivalled his desire. Suddenly, Trey felt far too overdressed, which was hilarious considering he felt right at home sweating it out in the rose gardens doing work for Heartslabyul, as well as working absurdly long hours in the kitchen where the heat could reach volcanic levels. Stripping off his meticulously worn garments with surprisingly little regret, he slid back into bed with the man who tempted him and pressed their naked bodies together. The slender body fit perfectly in his own toned arms, and the sensual purr that escaped those kissable lips was simultaneously pure bliss and _torture_. Doing something so dirty right before the welcoming ceremony felt painfully sacrilegious, but by now Trey’s rationality was slowly slipping from his mind. Starry scarlet eyes danced over the three of clubs’ bicep while their legs began to interlock as tightly as their fingers, Kwit humming the school ceremony song that intensified the feelings of blasphemy of the whole situation. Trey supposed he could indulge the man a little, though he would be lying if he said he didn’t spoil his king _far too often_.

Locking their lips together, a potpourri of sensations _shot_ through the three of clubs like a violent tsunami. The gentle swipes of a skilled tongue sent his mind into an incomprehensible frenzy, every nerve in his body set alight only by the man’s sinful lips. Despite the overwhelming feelings enveloping his body, Trey kissed back- With just as much ferocity as a starved beast. The muffled moan that escaped Kwit’s mouth was music to Trey’s ears, and he pressed his tongue deeper inside in a bid to wrench out more of the music from his king’s throat. His effort was rewarded promptly, more obscene noises slipping out unabashedly from Kwit. The way their tongues danced contrasted the gentle press or their lips, aggressively embracing in a way that _betrayed_ their true desires.

They pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. The full warmth of Kwit finally flushed through Trey’s body, who leaned back down to steal another kiss. Grinding down into the boy, a sensual caress slid down his back, slowly sliding to the front and down to Kwit’s main target. Gently sliding the cock between his clever fingers, he pressed a nail against the opening of the shaft. Trey hissed, which only proved to encourage his senior to set a painfully slow pace with his hand. The hotness of his palm was pure torture, and it only played as kindling to Trey’s loins. Sliding the hard member up in between his soft thighs, Kwit moaned as he lifted his hips more- But Trey stopped him.

“I’m not putting it inside you. We’re going to be busy later.” Kwit pouted adorably, but Trey refused to give in- For his own sake more than the man’s. He knew that if he succumbed to his desires, he wouldn’t want to leave the cage of a bed for the rest of the day. Reaching behind him, Trey grabbed the bottle of cherry-flavoured lubricant off Kwit’s nightstand. It was always sitting there, in the same spot, though it’s contents were always depleting at an alarming rate. 

“Suit yourself...” Kwit _gasped_ out a moan when Trey poured the cold fluid in between his legs, rubbing and massaging the muscular flesh- It’s appearance was as soft as a pillow, but looks could be deceiving. When Trey was satisfied, he slid back between his thighs and began shifting, moving back and forth with reckless abandon. Unlike Kwit earlier, Trey’s pace was completely brutal- The repetitive thrusting causing Kwit to see stars. Throwing his arms around his neck, the senior buried his face in the three of clubs’ toned shoulder, shamelessly singing praises for his junior. Trey’s hand shot down and groped blindly at Kwit’s behind, the soft yet toned flesh tensing up around his fingers. He squeezed again, relishing in the shameful noises his king made at every squeeze. Kwit seemed slightly embarrassed, which was surprising- His teeth gnawing lightly at his lower lip. That expression he made was pure erotica, being the face that Trey fantasied of every waking hour of the day. Not being able to help himself, the three of clubs’ kissed him again, their lips colliding roughly and intermingling once more. This continued on for some time, but Trey soon hit his peak and came between the creamy expanse of Kwit’s thighs, a moan escaping from both of their throats this time around. They basked in the peaceful afterglow, heavy breaths intermingling while their chests rose and fell in synchronisation. Trey pecked his king’s lips again before pulling out with an obscene sound, Kwit laughing at the expression the three of clubs’ made.

Only when they were both meticulously clean did they get dressed again, not a hair out of place. The pure regality of Kwit’s complete look could make anyone fall to their knees, but Trey refused to back down without a fight. Kwit noticed the boy’s eyes and smiled, tracing his fingers over his ceremonial cloak seductively while toying at its sleeves. Kept extended a hand, expectant, and Trey once again indulged him. Taking his hand in his own, he planted a chaste kiss to his king’s knuckles before pulling him up from the bed.

“Let’s go.” Kwit smiled glitteringly at Trey’s serious tone of voice, but did not protest. Elegantly, he slid his hand out for Trey’s grasp and swept his sleeves behind him. Every action he did was pure perfection, and Trey could finally remember why he fell for the man’s charms. He walked with his elegant feet in front of each other, like a catwalk model. His posture and expression matched the model description as well, the subtle sway of his hips making his best assets stand out. Trey followed behind him, with less regality than the king, but not lacking in any other department nonetheless. Slowly, they walked to the place where they’d welcome the new additions to their dormitory.

That fateful ceremony changed _everything_.

It was all very routine, following exactly the way they planned- The welcoming of new students, the principal’s speech and so on. When it came to the sorting however, the formally silent mirror chamber erupted into raucous cheers and applause. Each student that stepped up was met with a barrage of warm welcomes from their new seniors- Even from the dormitories that most wouldn’t expect. Elegant Pomefiore had thrown their etiquette out of the window with hoots and praises, quickly getting shushed by their fussy dormitory head, while the reclusive Ignihyde blasted obnoxiously noisy electronic dance music whenever a new student was selected to join their ranks. Heartslabyul was in a disarray as well, while Kwit just encouraged the behaviour of the crowds. Trey clapped politely along every time, but his heart and body froze when a familiar face took a stance in front of the mirror.

_ Please don’t be Heartslabyul... please don’t be Heartslabyul... _

Maybe Trey had wished that Riddle would’ve wound up in another dormitory where Kwit didn’t have as much influence in. Maybe Pomefiore, but he heard that the place was a can of worms- Hell, Octavinelle could work too. As long as Riddle stayed out of the reach of Kwit-

“Heartslabyul!”

Trey’s heart sunk while the rest of his dormitory cheered loudly. He clapped politely once again, masking the disappointment and fear deep in his heart. He momentarily froze when Kwit’s eyes glazed over as Riddle made his way toward the crowd of cheering Heartslabyul students, but calmed himself again when he remembered he told Kwit no information on Riddle, not even his name.

Everything should be fine, _right_?

Trey mentally thanked whoever that made it a requirement for the students to be segregated by years, as the last thing he needed was to have Riddle approach him. Kwit would find out immediately, and he would definitely do something to him. Trey was a patient man, but his tolerance was thin when it came to the boy he loved since childhood. The difficult part was the walk back to the dormitory, as the initial formation of the students in lines became disorganised. Heartslabyul was not as intense as that military-esque Diasomnia, and hence Kwit overlooked the disarray that the students fell into. Chatter and new friendships emerged from the large group, and Trey’s heart leapt to his throat when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

One tug.

Trey kept walking.

“Trey.”

Trey kept walking, his pace quickening.

The grip on his sleeve was unrelenting. Two tugs this time.

_ “Trey Clover!” _

Trey brushed the little hand off as gently as he could, before he ran to catch up to Kwit who was at the head of the group.

—————

Riddle felt that Trey was being _strange_. The tugs and even the calling of his name went ignored, and Riddle knew that Trey was not as oblivious to not notice the attempts for his attention. During the feast that was held for the first years, the glasses-wearing boy avoided his gaze the whole time and pretended not to notice him whenever Riddle signalled at him. Did he do something to incite Trey’s ire? While Riddle was racking his brain, he glanced over at all his new roommates snoring away peacefully in their beds. He should go to bed soon- He could worry about Trey later. Before he slid under the comfortable duvet however, there was a soft knock on the door.

Riddle froze up when the door swung open to reveal the dormitory head, Kwit Trappola, in all his fine regality. Not a stray hair out of place, he strode into the room with an imposing air that made Riddle feel uncomfortable. The man looked at him with those forceful ruby eyes, a smirk on his red lips. The lightness of each of his steps oozing sensuality and seduction.

The twinkle in those scarlet orbs was one of a _predator_.


	4. Cruel Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t have time to pay heed to his conscience-
> 
> -And if he was lucky, he’d get what he wanted out of it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG USUDHCJCJC  
> I’ll try to keep updates one week apart at longest, but no promises _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Shit is going down ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

Did he do something wrong? Riddle would’ve chopped off his own head if he found out he somehow screwed up in the opening ceremony. He had studied hard about the customs and rules of the school, so it shouldn’t have been possible. The King’s lazy eyes raked over the younger boy’s form, his steps elegant and light as he came closer.Riddle unintentionally tensed up, an involuntary action he cursed as it betrayed his discomfort. When Kwit reached out, slow and calculating, Riddle squeezed his eyes shut- Was he going to get pinched? Or perhaps slapped?

Instead, a gentle hand caressed his cheek with a kind of _love_ he always craved from his mother. The touch was familial, and extremely kind, indicating that the dormitory head was not upset with him. Slightly relieved, but not yet convinced, Riddle only relaxed slightly- Ensuring to not let his guard down. According to Trey’s reports to him, Kwit Trappola was as slippery as an eel.

“Hello, love. This is for you~” The endearment accompanied by a honeyed tone matched the description of Kwit that Trey had provided to him previously, but the gesture that occured after was the surprising one. Riddle’s eyes widened when he saw Kwit place a slice of cherry pie on his table. It was _mouth watering_ , with its fresh cherries sparkling like jewels and the pie shimmering a luscious golden gleam. The sweet delight looked like it came straight out of a bakery, with its perfect texture and immaculate appearance- Riddle was sure it would’ve tasted just as good. A melodious laugh snapped him out of his trance, and he turned back to see the King of Heartslabyul holding up the fork to his lips.

“You’re Trey’s darling friend, right? He told me so much about you.” Riddle cringed internally- He specifically told Trey not to leak any information to Kwit. Suddenly, Trey’s behaviour seemed to make more sense- Was he avoiding him due to a guilty conscience? Did the three of clubs’ sell out the fact that he intended to overthrow Kwit Trappola? Hearing the expectant hum of the dormitory head spurred Riddle to take action, slowly leaning forward and taking a bite off the fork. The rush of flavour flooded his mouth, it’s sweetness so _heavenly_ till Riddle felt like ascending. A little voice in his head breathed a sigh of relief when he tasted no poison in the confectionary, though the more rational part of him chastised that silly thought- Nothing good would come out of poisoning a first year student.

“Let me take care of you, okay? Just for tonight.” Kwit smiled and placed away the fork, stroking Riddle’s hair lovingly. The first year hesitated at hearing those words, but he found not a shred of malice in Kwit Trappola’s eyes

“...Why?” Riddle could not help but blurt out. The King’s behaviour was undoubtedly suspicious. How much did Trey tell this man?

“Because I _love_ you, so won’t you stay with me?” Kwit smiled gently, his perfectly manicured fingernail dragging across Riddle’s pale cheek.

On any other day, Riddle would’ve politely turned him down- But it was late, and he was tired from all the formalities and introductions from the day. Besides, Riddle reasoned with himself, he could get more information about Kwit if he were to stay. The King was being far more straightforward than he expected, but it was not necessarily a bad thing. Steeling his resolve, the first year nodded as inconspicuously as he could. Kwit payed no attention to his stiff gesture and clasped his hands together with a smile, looking as delighted as a child being granted his favourite candy. The genuine glee in his expression betrayed what Trey told Riddle about the man- Kwit Trappola looked as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. So far, the only consistency between the data he received and the man himself was the sugary language- Kwit was being very easy to read, more than Riddle anticipated.

Plopping down next to his junior, Kwit leaned back- Allowing the curve of his neck to be seen peeking out from beneath the collar of his dress shirt. There was nothing but the moon’s gentle glow for lighting, and it painted the King _prettier_ than any picture that Riddle had ever saw. Flopping down on the bed with a surprising amount of grace, Kwit reached out to Riddle with a lazy smile- The tips of his slender fingers brushing against scarlet locks. The redhead tensed up, what was he supposed to do? Trey had warned him that Kwit was a scandalous man, but he doubted that the dormitory head would make a move so quickly on someone he just met. Tentatively laying down next to his senior, Kwit slid a toned arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer, burying his face into his hair. A shiver shot down Riddle’s spine when the dormitory head took a whiff of his shampoo, smiling against his scalp while stroking strawberry coloured strands _lovingly_. This was the first time a person that wasn’t Trey or Che’nya was in Riddle’s bed, and the incidents with his two friends happened only in his childhood anyways. Riddle never thought he’d be laying in such an intimate position with a stranger in his life, and it made him feel disgustingly dirty.

But the way Riddle got held by this sadistic man filled him with a _warmth_ so comfortable he felt like _crying_. It was loving and kind, like the embrace of a brother he never had. Being deprived of affection from a loveless home, Riddle was horrified to discover that he was more touch starved than he expected. A nudge on his lips reverted his attention back to the present, and he found Kwit holding the fork with another small portion of the pie. Minutes felt like _hours_ as they lay in that sordid embrace for an extended period of time, with Kwit feeding his new junior with small nibbles of his handmade treat. They lay till the moon had fully risen to paint the night in its colours, the soft sounds of chewing filling the silence of the room. Each bite of the treat was pure _bliss_ , and the glorious laughs that accompanied it was music to Riddle’s ears. For a dreamlike moment, he had forgotten that he was here to defeat the man who’s arms he fell into- The man who he so scandalously laid in bed with while his roommates slept.

“...Thank you... for your... hospitality, Dorm Head Trappola.”

Kwit smiled at Riddle, _beaming_ and _beautiful_. Affectionately ruffling at the redhead’s hair, he reclined in the bed comfortably. Riddle did not know how Kwit seemed right at home while cuddling a complete stranger in his bed, but it was a quirk that the younger knew he could potentially take advantage of in the future. It was extremely late, and he was sleepy- But the information gathering on the elusive Kwit Trappola was fruitful. Trey’s information had been meticulous, but surprisingly lacklustre for his standards on quality. The dormitory head had been unexpectedly eager to chat and bond with Riddle, letting down any shreds of his guard and allowing the younger to pick at his brilliant mind easily. Riddle was slightly paranoid, but he wasn’t one to give up free information, no matter how suspicious. His drifting must’ve been evident on his face, as Kwit grinned before pushing himself back up on his elbows.

“You should go to bed, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Only when Kwit Trappola was out of the room did Riddle heave a sigh. He may have overestimated the danger that the man posed, yet he suspected that there was more than what met the eye. Deciding he had done enough work for the day, Riddle settled comfortably in his bed thoroughly pleased with himself. Before he slept however, he had caught a glimpse of the empty plate that once held the delectable cherry pie.

It was a shame, Riddle thought, that _he_ would be the one to drag the king off his throne kicking and screaming. 

—————

The _thump_ of Kwit’s back hitting the wall was satisfying to say the least, but it did little to soothe over Trey’s rage which threatened to boil over at any given moment. Kwit looked stunned, the sudden impact on his back knocking the wind out of his lungs. The three of clubs was panting, his eyes narrow and aflame with anger- He looked spectacularly _livid_ , and so _very_ sexy. Kwit tried to open his mouth to talk, but Trey slammed both his wrists on each side of his head. The King finally got the message to shut up, and he waited for the three of clubs to speak.

“How- The _fuck_ did you find out?!” It was not every day that Trey Clover lost his temper, but he could be a real _beast_ when he did. Kwit didn’t need anymore context to know that his beloved vice dorm was referring to little Rosehearts. Feeling slightly vindictive, the dormitory head remained silent, further fuelling the flames of anger within Trey. The three of clubs took a long deep breath, to steady his increasing heart rate and clear up his mind. All while he did that, the grip on Kwit’s wrists did not falter, leaving behind _blooming_ bluish-purple bruises on those unexpectedly delicate wrists. Narrow eyes, furrowed brows, a scowl on his handsome face- Kwit found that he quite enjoyed this look on his usually calm vice-head. The boiling vexation in his very figure made him look akin to an imposing predator, ready to _pounce_ at the first sign of weakness. The whole affair made Kwit just want to drop to his knees and suck him off right there and then, but he knew that Trey, unfortunately but not unexpectedly, wasn’t in the mood this time around. He wasn’t a man that particularly enjoyed angry sex, though whenever he indulged him Kwit had swore he had went to _heaven_.

Trey had finally approached Riddle to apologise and rationalise his, frankly unwarranted, behaviour during the entrance ceremony- Only to be confronted by his best friend about ‘leaked information’. Both parties were understandably confused at the end of the exchange, and Trey had promised to confront Kwit for the sake of his childhood love. Now, with his wrists pinned to the wall and his body slumped, Kwit actually looked defeated- But his glowering eyes _alive_ with fire said otherwise. To the King’s disappointment, Trey gave up much faster than he anticipated, freeing his bruised wrists and taking a step back. Kwit rubbed at his sore wrists while Trey did the same with the bridge of his nose, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips.

“Someone told you, right? Was it Cater?”

Kwit raised a brow, but did not give anything away with his convincingly innocent look. Exhaustion flooded Trey, and he found his flames of anger flickering to embers as a wave of lethargy washed over him. He didn’t have the time or energy for Kwit’s games, especially when it concerned his beloved Riddle. If the King was not going to speak up, he would have to investigate the situation himself. Cater was the most likely suspect, with his inability to keep secrets and his gossip-loving nature. Trey couldn’t remember why he thought it was a good idea to tell Cater, the worst person to trust, about Riddle’s existence.

Maybe it was because he could feel the darkness that lurked behind the boy’s smile, the smile which _never_ reached his eyes. 

Turning his heel, Trey salvaged what pride that was left in him and strode off with as much of it as he could muster in his tired state. He could hear Kwit calling for him from behind, but he ignored the man and simply stalked away. He had to find Cater, and he knew exactly where to find the boy. The position of vice-dorm was a powerful one, especially when the dormitory head delegated all the arrangements of the students’ tasks to him. Cater Diamond was in charge of the flamingos for the day, and if he wasn’t skipping out, Trey could intercept him when he was done with his duties. With the newfound resolve swelling in the three of clubs’ heart, he quickly made his way down to the picturesque Heartslabyul gardens. Trey always knew that Riddle would love the gardens, as they looked straight out of a picture book with its vibrant colours and perfect trimmings- Kwit ensured that the gardens were always in top shape and form. Seeing the light pink feathers in the distance accompanied by a glob of orange hair, the vice dorm quickened his pace and ran up to his target.

—————

“Yeah, he was really ticked off,” Cater absentmindedly petted the flamingo while answering the man over his phone. The flamingo flapped indignantly, scooting away from his eager hands. Kwit’s chuckle from the other end indicated his amusement, but Cater was less than happy. “I don’t feel good sending him on this wild goose chase, though.”

“We had an agreement, Diamond _dearest_.” Kwit’s nonchalant attitude began to tick off the four of diamonds, but he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. The King turned out to be more sadistic than Cater initially thought, throughly enjoying the turmoil he was putting his vice head through- Without a care in the world for the three of clubs’ own feelings. Selfishness was something that Cater could associate to the man, but not outright cruelty. Still, he may be closer to the Queen of Hearts than he initially thought.

“Keep my _lovely_ Trey busy for me, sweet, and let me play around more with little Rosehearts.” Kwit ended the call, his chipper voice resounding over and over again in Cater’s mind. The four of diamonds let his hand drop, his phone hanging limply from his thin fingers. The flamingo seemed to be able to sense his unhappiness, and decided that the best course of action was to escape the premises. After the flamingo returned to its herd, Cater locked up their enclosure and began his steady trip back down to the dorm. Kwit’s words did little to soothe his guilt, but Cater himself knew that their little arrangement had many benefits- Not for Trey, but for him.

  
He didn’t have time to pay heed to his conscience-

-And if he was lucky, he’d get what he wanted out of it as well. 


	5. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it hit him- The identity of the culprit who told Kwit Trappola about Riddle Rosehearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I can’t believe I written so much already! This chapter was a rollercoaster to write and I really went ham on the italics lmao   
> Important notes at the end!

Trey was growing more and more frustrated. It’s been three days since the ceremony, and he still could not figure out how Kwit discovered Riddle’s identity. He drew a blank with Cater, and even discreetly digging through Kwit’s phone turned up with nothing- Aside from the copious amount of pornographic images of his various partners and a multitude of dirty texts, filthier than any erotic novel in existence. Only his phone password was innocent, and surprisingly sweet, being the birthday of his little brother.After that venture through the snake pit called Kwit Trappola’s phone, The three of clubs hit a wall. Since there was no other available leads to where Kwit had discovered Riddle’s identity, he was beginning to abandon hope. The only thing that was preventing him from chalking it up to the supernatural was the foreboding feeling that he forgot something.

Or _someone_.

Trey didn’t know what was with him and spacing out during blowjobs, but Kwit’s annoyed nibble- much harsher than Cater’s- snapped the three of clubs back to attention. He looked down at the messy up-do of Kwit’s hair, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. The dormitory head seemed annoyed by his apparent amusement, but ignored him in favour of swirling his tongue around the glans of his cock. A more sadistic part of the vice dorm tempted him to shove his cock right down the man’s throat, but all thoughts were thrown out of the window after a particular clever ministration from the King’s tongue. Moaning lightly, the man bobbed his head up and down without hesitation, pulling back all the way before taking it whole again in one fluidly smooth motion. His skill really shone through when he concentrated, Kwit’s tongue playing with the shaft while he sucked rhythmically. The vice grip in his hair was painful, but only pleasurable waves of sensations shot down his scalp, and Kwit lamented that his begs were muffled by the intrusion down his throat. 

He knew that his vice dorm was angry, and he wanted to take full advantage of said anger. It was not everyday he could get his mild friend up in arms about something, and he desired more than just a few aggressive words and actions out of it. Call him masochistic, but Kwit was a firm believer that _pain_ was just another form of _pleasure_. Just as _hate_ was another form of _love_ , many opposites were often just variations of one another. Be it anger, love, lust, or so on, Kwit was ready to accept all of it with open arms- Or legs, if the other was feeling more generous.

The hot gush of cum that shot down his throat came far too early, and Kwit made sure to savour the semen as much as he could. Slowly dragging his head back while sucking every last drop out, his tongue coaxed out the remainder of it as he pulled back- A string of saliva connecting his mouth to the now flaccid cock. An affectionate pat on his head had him rise up to his full height, and he gave an equally affectionate smile back to his vice head. For a moment, Trey’s eyes softened with a familiar warmth, but he quickly snapped back to reality and turned his attentions away. Tucking himself back into his pants, he mused that he’d been recently ignoring the whines from his King for the past few days.

Feeling ever so guilty, he sated the man by laying next to him and pulling him into a tight embrace. It wasn’t what Kwit had in mind when he hinted he wanted the boy back in his bed, but he supposed that he could make do with it- He wasn’t as sexually desperate as some people made him out to be. The comfort of being held made the King relax, snuggling closer to his vice head and pressing their bodies against each other. Though Trey wasn’t tempted by his King wriggling his rear against his crotch, Kwit continued his mischievous ministrations out of boredom and pure amusement. He really enjoyed being held, and he wanted to relish in it- Yet it wouldn’t be enough to settle his impatient heart.

For a brief moment, Kwit remembered the night he spent with little Rosehearts. The way the boy shied away from his touch, and the way he tensed whenever Kwit made a sound. He was weary, and rightfully so- Such a straight laced kid like him probably never encountered people like Kwit before. Pity welled up in his chest, the suffocating feeling squeezing his heart till it hurt. The King knew that everyone needed to be held in life, though the person that was holding you depended on the situation.

In this case, the one to hold Riddle unfortunately could not be Trey, since Kwit needed to honour his end of the deal with Cater Diamond. The King needed more time to gauge if the affection between Rosehearts and Trey was mutual, and knew that the time he needed would have to go undetected by his vice head. Speaking about his vice head, the soft noises that Trey made in his sleep filled the silent room. Wriggling a little more in his grasp while chuckling to himself, Kwit closed his own eyes and settled into a deep slumber- A sleep so still he could’ve been dead. As he slept, dreams of his life danced around his shapeless memory- His adorable little brother, his faceless and nameless flings, Cater Diamond, Trey Clover... and Riddle Rosehearts.

Of course, he couldn’t forget the night it all started, with the Cheshire cat at his window.

—————

“Riddle darling~!”

Getting pulled ungracefully into an unseen corner of the library would usually warrant an angry tirade from Riddle Rosehearts, but the man that pulled him away happened to be his dormitory head- Hence he had little choice but to hole his tongue. Quickly straightening up his posture and clothes, Riddle tried to hide his discomfort under the sharp eyes of Kwit Trappola. The older man had him in an all-encompassing embrace, the warmth of his body seeping through the clothes that separated their naked skin. Even after releasing the intense grip he had on the boy, his hands continued to _wander_ the smaller’s body- Till he got pushed back harshly.

“It may be impudent of me to be lecturing my senior, but that conduct can be seen as disgraceful and inappropriate...” Riddle threw in some extra words in there to fluff out the main message, but Kwit seemed to have understood it as he hoped. Reluctantly pulling himself away from Riddle, Kwit took a step back with a clumsy grin on his handsome face. 

“You’re really cute you know? _Little Queen_ ~” The sweet trill of his gentle coos made Riddle’s face flush up, but he suppressed his embarrassment and composed himself with as much dignity as he could muster. The nickname didn’t help matters either. The King was being awfully persistent in pursuing him, and he hasn’t even bothered to conceal his fixation on his junior. Riddle would love to trust that Trey did not spill any secrets, but he was starting to doubt his own faith with how much Kwit Trappola had known about him. For the good part, he didn’t seem to be aware of Riddle’s plans of overthrowing him, but the bad part-

-Was that he was so damn _irresistible_.

Time flew by as the tension grew thicker by the second between the two, and Riddle didn’t notice that he was backing away till his back hit the hard surface of a bookshelf. Kwit’s face was centimetres apart from his, gentle breaths escaping his lips as his hands planted themselves next to his junior’s head. No words were uttered, but the King’s eyes conveyed the fiery desire he held within- Ruby orbs glittering like stars in the night’s sky. Riddle felt afraid, scared, yet horribly aroused- The man that stood before him was pure sex appeal. The younger never spent much of his life dwelling on things like sexual desire, even when he was presented with explicit pornography from an annoying cat friend of his- Whom he promptly chased out of his house.

“You... Riddle. I’ve been waiting for someone like you all my _life_.”

The Queen could guess that Kwit Trappola said this to everyone, but that did not make the kiss that came after feel any less powerful, or any less terrifying as well- The electricity that shot through his body shocking every nerve ending alive when their lips met. Panic welled up in the younger boy, and he scrambled for an escape. Trapped between the arms of his senior, he could only fumble blindly for his phone, praying hard that the King was too distracted by the kiss to notice. Glancing down and finding Trey’s contact, Riddle quickly typed out a message as fast as he could- ‘Emerhency, Libary’. The typos were glaring, but Riddle was sure it was coherent enough for his intellectual friend. Hastily smashing the ‘send’ button, his phone slipped out from his hand and crashed to the floor with a loud noise. Kwit‘s eyes flew open and he looked down, but before he did- Riddle kissed him back. Distracted, the King had forgotten all about the phone on the ground. 

Riddle internally screamed at himself. Kwit Trappola was his enemy, yet he was willingly falling into this sordid tango with the man. His words, the ones that he uttered in a hushed, low voice- As if he were afraid the world would hear- had went straight into the heart that Riddle never knew he had till then. 

As he felt his senior press their bodies together, Riddle wondered if his S.O.S message to Trey had been for himself- or for Kwit Trappola. 

—————

“Aah-!!!” Cater threw his head back with a loud moan, his body _spasming_ at every thrust of Trey’s hips. They were alone in their dormitory, the door locked and Cater bent over the desk- Forgotten homework and stationary scattered haphazardly on the floor.

Trey had been tutoring the four of diamonds in Astrology, a subject he’d been faking to be bad at for the longest time. Reason? Trey himself wasn’t as good, and it took a lot of time for him to flip through his own meticulously written notes to tutor a boy that already knew everything, not that he knew. Trey was an _exceedingly_ handsome man, and his concentrated expression seemed to accentuate the sexual appeal of his chiseled features. As Trey stared at his notes while glancing back and forth between them and Cater’s worksheet, the four of diamonds busied himself by staring at the boy’s face. As he fantasised, a notification from the three of clubs’ phone brought him back to the present. A message from little Rosehearts, likely because of the King who went to hunt him down in the library as expected, and Cater quickly pocketed the phone before Trey looked up from his books.

His acting must’ve been splendid to fool someone as perceptive as Trey, his faux innocence hiding his guilty conscience as the three of clubs looked for his phone. The boy had wanted to search the answers online, but the absence of his mobile phone made that impossible. Having previously confiscated any mobile device from Cater’s hands, the situation quickly derailed into a lusty haze as Cater faked ignorance, working his charm as he kicked the vice head’s phone under one of the beds. Now, Cater was at the full mercy of Trey’s relentless assault, hands bound behind his back with the boy’s tie as he writhed and tightened around the thick cock repeatedly _slamming_ in him. The three of clubs had his own sadistic streak during these kinds of situations, purposely ignoring the bundle of nerves that would set the four of diamonds _alight_ \- The deliberate miss of his prostate driving Cater insane. Under the barrage of Trey’s aggression, the four of diamonds could do nothing but take it.

It did help that Cater was totally unashamed about his current position. As a matter of fact, he loved it- Being completely at the mercy of another person without a say in it. Though he knew Trey would stop if he were to ask, the submission he was experiencing was part of the fun- And the three of clubs knew that fact very well. Another deliberate miss sent Cater whining and _sobbing_ into the table, the hard surface shielding away his teary-face. A part of him screamed at him to stop, while a larger part of him screamed at him to _continue_ , the latter side of his mind winning every time he felt Trey bury inside him.

“P-Please, Trey-kun, fuck me properly..!” His voice came out as a high pitched whine, and Cater had to lift his head as to not be muffled by the table’s surface. His lack of shame added to the atmosphere whenever they had sex, and Cater could freely express his thoughts through begs and pleads.

Trey’s hips bucked to stop, which was the complete opposite of the request that the four of diamonds had just admitted.

“Hm? I can’t hear you.” Cater had never knew he was a masochist till he met Trey, and he embraced that side of himself with pride- Though he couldn’t say he was proud of any other part of him.

“Trey-kun... Please..! Fuck me!” Before Cater was done with his embarrassing statement, Trey was slamming into him at full force- Angling himself _perfectly_ at the four of diamonds’ prostate. His aggression was slightly unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Pulling himself out till only the tip remained, Trey grunted as he sheathed himself completely inside the boy beneath him, relishing in the shocked cry that the four of diamonds let slip. Repeating the motion was tiring, but each sob and moan that he wrenched out of his friend made the effort worth it- Especially when it made the four of diamonds ask for more.

Cater wasn’t above begging, and hence the string of pleading _obscenities_ that spilled from his mouth, but Trey didn’t seem to be in a good mood. Understandable, considering he must’ve been bottling up all the frustration he’a been dealing with for the past few days. The new first years took to him really quickly, treating him like an older brother and being positively adorable around him, but there was bound to be the mischievous ones as well. No matter how laid back Kwit was, he still did enforce the more important rules around the dormitory- And it was up to Trey to support him. With the current strain in their relationship, it’s no wonder that Trey must’ve been feeling the extra weight of stress.

After very shamefully coming untouched, Trey was peppering kisses all over his hair as he emptied out inside him. Cater knew that he could help his friend relax physically, but the guilt that he was contributing to the boy’s current turmoil was _eating_ away at him.

—————

_ “Why didn’t you answer my message?!” _

Riddle’s angry tone resounded in Trey’s head once again. It was nearly eleven at night, and it was only an hour ago did Trey manage to find his phone and see the emergency message. The redhead’s annoyance was expected, considering Trey was a day too late in rescuing Riddle from whatever emergency he was in. As the three of clubs wasn’t a person who was reliant on his phone, he did not think that there was anything important that would require it to be on hand. Trey did not expect that Riddle would already run into trouble five days in, considering the extensive preparation he and his mother had done in ensuring his victory during the upcoming duel. 

The strangest part was that he refused to tell Trey what exactly was the emergency that took place. _‘It’s over now. It doesn’t matter.’_ Riddle may have tried to brush it off, but the worry had already set inside Trey’s heart- Riddle wouldn’t just trivialise such an important message. Looking down, the three of clubs realised his hands had stopped moving, the dirty spatula laying innocently in his grip. His knuckles were white, and the sheen of water from the tap made it glow like pearls- He sometimes wished he could wash his worry away with the uncleanliness of his baking tools.

After he was done cleaning up, Trey turned around to fetch the cake that should’ve been in the oven. He knew his childhood beloved’s affinity for strawberry tarts, and hence he had made one as an apology of sorts. Walking over to the oven, the strangest sight awaited him- The cake was already out on the countertop, sitting on a plate with an obnoxious bite mark on it. Confusion drowned out his irritation, as the three of clubs had not heard anyone come in.

Then it hit him- The identity of the culprit who told Kwit Trappola about Riddle Rosehearts.

_ Che’nya! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the last! Stay tuned for the finale~! I’ll try my best to not take too Long hahaha


	6. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. 
> 
> He engaged in the most debauched of acts, and was an all around deviant that broke rules at every chance he had. 
> 
> He ripped apart relationships, shattered hearts and controlled Wonderland with only his interests in mind. 
> 
> Till one day, a little boy fell down the rabbit hole-
> 
> -And the cruel King fell in love. 
> 
> Taking advantage of his weakness, the boy had brought the dictator to his knees. 
> 
> The boy had then transformed into the Queen of Hearts- 
> 
> -And became a hero to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY DONE!! WRITING MULTICHAPTER IS HARD BUT REALLY FUN?! I also went ham with the italics, and it’s more dialogue heavy here heheheh~ I HOPE YOU’LL ENJOY THE CONCLUSION TO THIS STORY!!

There was a story about the dormitory Heartslabyul in Night Raven College. One that was passed on in hushed whispers, away from the prying eyes of the world outside the students’ Wonderland.

The story had gone like this-

_ Once upon a time, there was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. _

_ He engaged in the most debauched of acts, and was an all around deviant that broke rules at every chance he had. _

_ He ripped apart relationships, shattered hearts and controlled Wonderland with only his interests in mind. _

_ Till one day, a little boy fell down the rabbit hole- _

_ -And the cruel King fell in love. _

_ Taking advantage of his weakness, the boy had brought the dictator to his knees. _

_ The boy had then transformed into the Queen of Hearts- _

_ -And became a hero to all. _

—————

“Meow look at who’s feline down~?” Pushing off the clutter that laid on Cater Diamond’s desk, Che’nya stretched himself out unapologetically, ignoring the crash of the various items that were unceremoniously exiled to the ground. Cater looked up, rolling his eyes at the sight of the cat intruder making himself comfortable on the not so comfortable desk.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about~ Cay-kun is always excited and happy after all~” Cater resumed scrolling through his feed, occasionally liking a photo or downloading something that caught his eye. Che’nya glanced over at the four of diamonds busying himself with his phone, and annoyance welled up inside him- If there was one thing Che’nya didn’t like, it was being ignored.

“Well... Trey has been pawfully angry recently...” Luckily for him, the Cheshire Cat knew exactly how to catch someone’s attention. Cater feigned ignorance, but the cat knew that he caught the attention of the four of diamonds. Che’nya‘s chuckling became laughing, and Cater finally put down his phone in a fit of irritation.

“What do you _want_?!” Cater finally caved, looking up at the giggling cat. The four of diamonds wasn’t a boy of great patience, after all. 

“Just wanna confirm how you feel.” Cater’s anger was replaced with confusion. What did Che’nya mean by that?

_ “You’re in love with Trey, aren’t you?” _

That one sentence, in that irritating tone of voice with smugness dripping from every word, had came crashing down onto Cater Diamond like a tidal wave. He felt as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs, a _disgusting_ sensation crawling beneath his skin as cold as _icicles_. His look of bewilderment confirmed Che’nya’s suspicions, and the cat smiled warmly- Thoroughly pleased with himself.

“You hope Iddle Widdle Riddle would fall for darling Kwit, so you’d have a chance with Trey, _yes_?” Che’nya laughed. “You’re _clawful_! Though I guess Kwit’s worse, fur taking advantage of your feelings~”

“How did you-“ Cater was cut off by the cat suddenly materialising in front of him. The four of diamonds recoiled, painfully banging his head against the bed’s headboard and seeing stars.

“I can tell.”

As quickly as he arrived, he was _gone_.

Cater Diamond was now left alone in the comfort of his bed, thoughts swirling throughout his mind. Taking a deep breath, the four of diamonds tried to steady his racing pulse, wiping away the cold sweat that broke out on his neck. Reclining down on his pillow, Cater shuddered as he sighed. He knew that Che’nya wanted to rile him up, but he did not expect that the cat would do so in such a volatile way. Che’nya had came into the sanctuary of his room, tore open his heart and mind with those filthy claws of his, and had ripped out his deepest desires and shameful thoughts that he’d wish to bury _forever_.

An indignant voice in his head then started to whine; ‘So what if I want Trey-kun for myself? Is it that wrong to be selfish?’

However, deep down, Cater Diamond knew that it was indeed wrong to be that selfish. Trey owed him nothing, and he had no right to take Riddle away from him if the feelings were mutual. He already knew that the three of clubs loved the boy, and yet he fell in love all the same. If Kwit Trappola was a king, he was the court jester- A fool that embarrassed himself for the entertainment of others. A soft chuckle (Or was it a sob?) escaped his lips, and he sincerely hoped that someone was getting amusement from his misery- At least he wouldn’t feel as useless as he did right now.

When Trey opened the door, Cater quickly sat up in his bed, back to faking boredom and laziness. Opening an explicit video on his phone, Cater quickly abandoned his device in favour of throwing himself at his roommate, embracing him with a whine and kiss. Trey laughed at his action, the sound of joy making the four of diamonds’ heart flutter and _ache_ simultaneously.

“Kwit’s having one of his sex parties in his room. If you’re bored, why don’t you go there?” Trey scratched at Cater’s hair as the boy rubbed their cheeks together.

“Cay-kun’s horny, but he wants to do it with Trey-kun instead!” Cater pawed at the front of Trey’s jeans, and the boy chuckled as he shut the door behind him. Glancing over at the screen of the four of diamonds’ abandoned phone, he scooped the boy up in his arms and began to walk. Cater wrapped his legs around the vice-head, nuzzling against his neck like a cat in what he hoped was an endearing action. 

After switching Cater’s phone off and depositing it on the table next to his bed, Trey allowed himself to fall onto the boy- Bracing himself with his arms against the soft sheets as not to crush Cater. Their lips interlocked, the three of clubs’ tongue being granted easy access to the other’s mouth.

Ah, his lips were so _soft_.

Cater Diamond was a boy weak to his own vices. No matter how much it broke his heart over and over again, he relentlessly pursued the person who made off with his love- Trey Clover. In a way, Cater felt like he was building sandcastles at the beach. More and more sand being piled on as their bodies melded into one, with the climax being the wave that washed all his hard work away. Despite so, he never learnt his lesson, stubbornly building his castles of sand far too close to the ocean. He did not know if it was the cat’s surprise appearance that triggered his sudden sentimentality, but he did not want to go down that rabbit hole.

“Cater?! Cater!”

Only when Trey’s strong hands pulled him up to a sitting position did the four of diamonds realise he was _crying_.

‘That’s not right,’ Cater Diamond thought, ‘Cay-kun should _always_ be excited and happy after all.’

—————

“Fur real though, you claim you’re not worried, but you look clawfully pale~!”

Riddle smacked away Che’nya’s irritating paws as the cat laughed, twirling in circles in the air above him. His sudden visit was, well, sudden, and very much unwelcome.

Riddle had just received a phone call from his mother, who was starting to get impatient with her son’s dawdling. She initially wanted him to thrash Kwit Trappola to the ground the minute the entrance ceremony was over, but he convinced her to give him an extra week to gather more information. Now, six days had passed, and she was ansty for the news of his success. Of course, Riddle would never tolerate unnecessary dawdling, but he was starting to seriously consider asking- More accurately, Pleading- his mother for another extension. He did not want her to think of him as a failure, or as an unworthy child who couldn’t even complete one task- But there was simply too much he did not know about Kwit Trappola.

At least, that was his excuse.

Riddle knew that he was fooling _no one_. This was the first time that he engaged in such a devious relationship with anyone, and he was far too curious to end it now. The incident in the library had ended with just a kiss, but Riddle was extended an invite to join the man in his private quarters that night. Although he skipped out on that, Kwit had assured him to take his time- To ready himself for the ‘best experience’ of his life in the King’s words. The dormitory head had given his little queen another night where he was welcome to his bedchambers, but the junior was slated to challenge him before that. Just as Riddle was thinking up of another excuse to convince his mother for an extension, Che’nya had appeared before him.

“You should see what Kwit is doing right now~”

Riddle knew that Che’nya was a person who did things for his own amusement, but something told him that this time he was serious. It was a possibility that Che’nya was lying just to see the ever-strict Riddle break school curfew, but the glint in his deep eyes said otherwise. The inside of his mind was currently a maelstrom of thoughts and conflicting ideas- Should he go? Or should he ignore Che’nya and go to bed? Should he call his mother and tell her he will be ending Kwit Trappola as promised? Or should he grit his teeth and tell her that he needed more time? Che’nya’s incessant humming was only adding to Riddle’s stress, and he finally snapped.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Riddle thought, ‘I’m going to _hell_.’

—————

“Are you feeling better?” Trey’s melodious voice was soft and comforting, but it did little to soothe Cater’s pounding heart. He was currently wrapped up in a blanket, his tears long having dried but eyes still red and puffy. Trey’s concern just added on to the heap of guilt that Cater felt towards the boy, and he felt like he was tethering on the edge of a cliff- Ready to fall off at any moment.

“I’m fine...”

“You’re not.”

“......The purple cat boy dropped by just now.” Cater desperately wanted to divert Trey’s attention away from his sudden outburst, and was slightly hopeful to see the furrow in the three of clubs’ brow.

“...I’ve been looking for him- Rascal’s been avoiding me,” No longer was Trey’s voice gentle and soothing, being no louder than a whisper and full of bitterness. “...He thinks it’s real _funny_ to stir up drama.”

“Che’nya aside, what’s wrong?” Cater’s hope was smashed into pieces. He was silly to think that Trey would be overcome by anger to forget his outburst- The boy was simply too _kind_ to a fault.

“.........”

Half an hour later, the truth was laid bare on the table for all to see. The words ‘ _I’m in love with you_ ’ had just slipped from Cater Diamond’s ruby lips, the full painful story coming right out like flood tides breaking down a dam. Once those words were uttered, the rest of the truth came tumbling out after.

“...So you’re saying that Kwit wanted you to distract me so he could fool around with Riddle for fun-“ Trey sighed. “All the while knowing you hoped that Riddle would fall for him so I’d give up pursuing him?”

Fresh tears had sprung from the four of diamonds eyes, and he expected an outburst, a slap perhaps. But instead, warm arms drew him into a loving embrace that only made his heart hurt more.

‘Why?’ Cater thought. ‘Are you still so kind to me after all I’ve done?’

“You stupid boy... you silly, silly boy.”

It was only then did Cater realise that _Trey was crying_.

No sobs escaped his chest, neither did any cries of agony- Only a gentle stream of tears from those extraordinarily _beautiful_ eyes. Swaying eyelashes framed his half lidded gaze with a dark shroud, solemn grace accompanying each and every tear shed hand in hand. Trey’s soft lips that pressed themselves against the cool forehead made the shoulders he embraced shake, a new wave of despair and agony washing over Cater. Words were unnecessary in this situation, the all-encompassing embrace between the two tangled bodies speaking volumes. Cater knew very well the outcome of his confession, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

_ ‘It’s not your fault, I don’t blame you.’ _

And-

_ ‘Sorry, but I can’t give up on Riddle.’ _

—————

Familiar hallways, familiar wallpaper, the little queen wandered through Heartslabyul as he did for the six days in the dormitory. As the night was still young, Riddle Rosehearts hadn’t seen a single soul in the empty corridors of the place. His logical brain told him everyone was venturing through the land of dreams, in different dimensions and worlds crafted from their imaginations. A muffled sound heard made Riddle jump, as none should be awake by then, before igniting his curiosity.

Riddle found himself outside the door to Kwit Trappola’s room- The room for the prefect of Heartslabyul- and felt a wave of uneasiness rake across his body. ‘Why am I afraid? This is only the Dorm Head’s room!’ That thought was shot down by another sound that came behind antique lacquered doors. Swallowing back his fear, Riddle gathered the courage to push open the door. The wooden barrier was unusually heavy, and it only opened a crack before Riddle stopped pushing.

That night, Riddle Rosehearts promised his mother that Kwit Trappola was _going down_ -

-And the very next day, Riddle Rosehearts stared down at Kwit Trappola’s pathetic form. He was on knees with a heart-shaped collar around his neck, being scrutinised by the shocked eyes of the rest of their audience.

He could barely hear the headmaster announcing his victory, or the deafening silence that came after that. Riddle didn’t care if it was Trey or Che’nya who leaked information about him to the former King, neither did he care if he was actually missing the bigger picture-

-The fact now was, _Heartslabyul had a new Queen._

—————

“Holy shit, seriously?!” Kwit’s shrill voice made Ace recoil slightly from his phone, wincing at the sheer volume of his brother’s shriek. “Che’nya’s been avoiding him for an entire YEAR?!’

“Yeah, doesn’t seem like he wants to talk to Clover-senpai anytime soon,” The triumphant ‘ding’ of the oven signified the completion of its task, the _sickeningly_ sweet smell of cherries wafting through the room. “Thanks for telling me how to make the pie, by the way.”

“Don’t eat darling little Riddle’s tart next time~ Apology pies might not always work~!” Kwit laughed over the phone. “I think he hates me, so anything that reminds him of me would probably send him into a rage.”

“He probably does hate you, considering the rumours that’s flying around about you.’ Ace could hear the confused noise of his older brother, prompting him to tell the tale of the King of Hearts in Heartslabyul. When he was done with the story, Kwit had made an indignant noise.

“Wow. I swear that Trey was the one who made this up to get back at everything I did to him!”

“Haha, maybe. Of course, Riddle isn’t considered a hero by most of us- With the whole overblot stint,” Ace chuckled as he remembered the grim incident. “He’s fine now though.”

“I can’t believe I’m painted as villain! And Riddle a hero?! Ridiculous~!” His brother’s whine was clearly exaggerated, his true feelings being one of amusement. “Don’t be like me, sweet brother, becoming a bad guy okay? That means no stealing tarts!”

“Yeah yeah! I know!” Ace laughed. “By the way, can I ask you a question?”

“Ask away, love.” Kwit’s voice was chipper.

_ “Were you in love with Riddle?” _

Ace was only greeted with silence, before the beeping of a call that ended.

Shrugging to himself, Ace made sure to position the cherry pie perfectly on the plate before taking it up to the dormitory head’s room. Every stride grew longer, and more confident, as he walked straight to his destination. Little did Kwit know, his precious little brother had more things in mind for Riddle Rosehearts than just an apology.

After all, if things went well for him, the story would go like this-

_ Once upon a time, there was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. _

_ He engaged in the most debauched of acts, and was an all around deviant that broke rules at every chance he had. _

_ He ripped apart relationships, shattered hearts and controlled Wonderland with only his interests in mind. _

_ Till one day, a little boy fell down the rabbit hole- _

-And the cruel Queen fell in love. 

_Taking advantage of his weakness, the boy had brought the dictator to his knees._

_ The boy had then transformed into the King of Hearts- _

_ -And became a hero to all. _

It was a shame, Ace Trappola thought, that  _ he _ would be the one to drag Queen Riddle Rosehearts off his throne kicking and screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of King of Hearts! I sincerely thank all of you for reading this, and for all the support that I received for my stories! Thank you for everything!!! I love all of you guys!!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
